


Never More Will Trouble Him

by peraspera



Category: Campaign (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peraspera/pseuds/peraspera
Summary: Travis doesn't fall in love.
Kudos: 14





	Never More Will Trouble Him

For the first time in years, Travis dreams. He dreams a memory, clearer than the best night on the high skies.

He was so new to being immortal. He was barely older than his face and body seemed to be. And he fell, deeply, madly, in love.

She was sunshine.

“I am yours, my love, for the day. But I must leave by night.” He leaves, as he says, and promises to return at the first hints of the morning.

She begins to suspect dark magic. Sometimes, as his bones shift and crack, reform to the size of a stark white crow, he fancies she’s right.

The Mariners came for them. Eventually.

Seamen raided the town at twilight, the crepuscular light painting the ground in a murky shadow. It was spring, and Travis wasted those precious hours as a worthless, helpless rabbit.

He heard whispers from the other animals, words that sent terror into his heart. “They’re looking for you. They said the seas will destroy the forests, all of her conquests, one day soon.”

He returned to his love by morning, the light gone from her beautiful eyes. He kneeled, cradling her in his arms, the arms he wishes were those of a man a scant few hours earlier.

Weighed down by the lifeless frame of his lover, he swore to never love again. He was immortal (a blessing? a curse). To love was to watch them fade, watch them die. This pain didn’t compare to the changing. It was much, much worse.

Travis woke with a bone-deep shudder on the creaking decks of the Uhuru, dusk falling softly on its sails of red, and he picked himself up from where he had fallen asleep against the mast. He put on a smirk with his coat and whistled as he went down for his changing, a wolf this time again. And if his eyes were wet, well, the cold was rather biting this time of season, wasn’t it.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I know this is really short, but I might turn this into a series if I'm ever inspired enough to post some of my other campaign fanfic notes


End file.
